Legends of the Rak
by bearwithchainsawz
Summary: A young Jedi Padawan makes a shocking discovery into a long forgotten race that could change her life forever. Kinda goes against the established lore, but it's still a good read if you keep a "What if" mind set.
1. Introductions

Alasha was a great Padawan by all standards. She was studious, curious, and full of youthful vitality. As an aspiring archaeologist, she spent lots of time reading and studying texts from other alien cultures, and so, knew several languages and dialects. Her master was very proud of her, and took every opportunity to show off her accomplishments to their peers. He was quite certain that his latest Padawan would soon become one of the Order's greatest Jedi Knights.

Alasha was a fairly short woman, standing at only five feet and three inches tall at the ripe young age of 21. Her hair dropped down, well past her shoulders in fiery red waves. Her hair complimented her olive skin tone well, giving her a look of exotic, petite beauty. Her eyes were a soft almond brown and always studying everything she looked at. They never missed a thing after years of intense study, yet still held a warm tenderness that put everyone she talked to at ease. The way she moved was smooth and graceful. She was the pinnacle of elegance and grace in every sense of the word.

Drake, her master, was far taller and more burly than his padawan. Despite his age, he managed to keep up quite well, even though his life of adventure and excitement had long since caught up with him. He didn't mind at all, though, as he had passed the torch to his star pupil. He held all the features of the wise old man, topping off each lesson with a story. His hair was graying and cropped short in a very professional manner. His skin was only lightly wrinkled and very well tanned from days upon days at the archaeological dig sites. His broad, strong shoulders and muscular arms were sculpted from years of digging and intense Jedi training. Everywhere he went, he brought an air of wisdom and confidence with him.

The studious pair spent most of their time in their workshop, which doubled as a library most of the time. Alasha spent most of her time in her quiet study with her collection of writings and ancient texts while her master spent stayed in the main room and kept track of all the archaeological digs taking place across the galaxy. They could go days without speaking to each other, yet still knowing exactly what the other was doing at all times. Even their meals would be delivered to their rooms if they got really into their work. Today was one of those situations. Alasha was following through on a discovery she had made a week prior and cross referencing her newest relic with her older ones.


	2. The First Piece

"Master, come here! I think I found something you'd want to see." Called the shining Padawan from her study, breaking her nearly week long silence.

Master Drake shuffled his way to the study, age not slowing him down a bit, nor dampening his excitement. He rounded the corner into his Padawan's cave and was met by the fiery haired woman surrounded by holograms and dusty old tablets. The giddy young woman bounced from station to station, typing her notes quickly into her collection of datapads.

"Master! You're here. Take a look at this." She nearly yelled as she leapt to an aging datapad balanced precariously on the edge of the. "You remember that old journal that was recovered on Dantooine during the Jedi Civil War? Some aspiring young archaeologist apparently studying something called the 'Rak'?"

"Mhmm. Didn't we figure out that he was talking about the Rakatan ruins?" Replied Drake in confident, yet soothing voice.

"That's what was decided then, but that was well over three hundred years ago. I think I may have just disproved that theory. Some ancient writings recovered from some of our most recent digs reference these 'Rak' as well, but there were no Rakatan ruins to be found. That got me thinking, what if they are two entirely different species. Look!" Alasha said without taking a breath as she guided her master through the maze of texts. "What really helped was this etching I made. It shows the more natural world, instead of the Rakatan's empire that they scrawl all over their ruins." By the time Alasha had finished her explanation, she was panting.

The wise old master pondered over the collected texts; his bushy, white brows raising in curiosity as his student piled on the clues.

"This is quite amazing, Alasha. You may be on to something, though I don't know what, honestly. I would suggest you continue your search." Advised the old man, the excitement palpable in his voice.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, master. Thank you."


	3. Putting the Pieces Together

Days passed in a blur for the excited young Padawan, who delved further and further into her discovery. She'd kept herself locked in her study, emerging rarely to share her discovery with her master or to ask for copies of certain texts.

After a full two weeks of endless study and research, the fiery haired student sat down with her master to share all she has accumulated. She guided Drake through the seemingly endless stream of notes and hints, pointing out the pieces of the puzzle that had helped her piece it all together.

"Master, I think I figured out why we are just now piecing together this whole 'Rak' mystery. It's always been thought that 'Rak' was a name of an individual, the Sandral diary notwithstanding. Maybe, like, one of the Rakatan leaders, which would make sense since they are often referred to as 'the Rak' like in here. Alasha handed a datapad to her master. "However, in this writing, the Rak are referred to as a separate entity." Again, she slid a datapad to her master.

"What makes you so sure that the Rak is not some sort of divine the Rakata worshipped?" Asked Drake, his eyes scamming the two walls of text and images placed before him.

The redhead stopped, completely taken aback by this separate thought. It took her a moment to recollect her thoughts and try to formulate an excuse as to why she hadn't thought of that, but fell short. She was unable to pull any particular set of texts or notes off the top of her head that could counter that claim, though she was very sure there was on somewhere in her pile.

"I hadn't thought about that. I just stuck with the assumption that the Rakata didn't necessarily have any deities." Replied the Padawan, her inferno of enthusiasm fading to just embers.

"Just keep all possibilities in mind. Please, continue to follow through with your research. Your theory is quite fascinating." Replied the gray haired old man, placing his large, reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't be discouraged, Alashe. Keep going, but keep your mind open instead of narrowing it on one possibility."


End file.
